A Rose is a Rose, A Thorn is a Thorn
by candigirl9865
Summary: Bulma Briefs just made it to the top of her father's company. But when her father is murdered, its up to her to find the killer, and also to find what fate holds for her heart.
1. Default Chapter

A Rose for a Rose,  
A Thorn for a Thorn  
  
Dreams come, dreams pass away. Fate is what leads your way.  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
The alarm clock buzzed with a aching startle. Bulma rolled over in the soft sheets, grunting at the new come morning. Today she had a meeting with formal clients, her presentation was highly important and she couldn't let her fathers company down. Besides, this was Capsule Corp. the most highly recognized company in the world. Reaching her hand out to push the anticipated button that would quiet the noise that was banging in her already drumming head. She had to remember to not have so many martinis in one night.  
She slid her feet across the bed, touching the soft white carpet and squeezing it between her toes. Yes, she had to get up and started, gotta be ready by nine o'clock. Opening her deep cerulean eyes, she noticed it was already five thirty.  
"Damn" she muttered aloud and raised up feeling the heavy rush floating to her head, almost causing her to fall back down in those soft sheets. Standing up she started to her gigantic bathroom which was accented in a light rose colour. Turning the facet on, she slipped out from her cotton nightgown to indulge in a hot, steaming bath. Maybe then this ache will subside from her body and she may replace her solemn with her fake cheerfulness and vigor.  
Walking out into the hallway patting her hair dry with a towel, she almost ran right into Gladious's cleaning cart.   
" Oh my God, Gladious I am so sorry." Bulma said with surprise in her voice. "Humph, don't lie to me Miss Bulma, I know how late you were out last night, with that distasteful Yamcha! I would hate for you to displease your father today, this mornings meeting has his hopes up to have you as his spokesperson. You should be more mature than to be out lovey dubey with a rambunctious hormone head like Yamcha!"  
"Ummm, yes Gladious, but I have got to get things rolling, I will see you later at breakfast." Bulma replied with that monotone 'I am sooo tired of your lectures' voice. With an ignorant huff, Gladious strolled on down the hall to tidy up more bedrooms. " I will be so glad when she retires in two months" She said making her way to the stairwell.  
"Morning Sweetie!" Her father said laying his Wall Street Journal onto his lap.  
"Morning daddy, where's mom?" Bulma asked scanning the breakfast room.  
" Oh, she is accompanying Dr. Roberts with one of the horses, Pegasus was a victim to one of Vegeta's rampages early this morning."  
"That son of a bitch, how bad did he hurt her?" Bulma bit her lip at contained anger. Somehow the stalky Saiyan rose her anger points a little to far up.  
" Oh he just grazed her on the rump a bit, I believe she will be just fine. I think Vegeta just wanted to see how fast he could get her to run. He was laughing like hell when he done it. I just don't understand that man sometimes."  
"Who does?" She said sarcastically, going over to the coffee pot. Maybe some caffeine will ease her rising headache.  
Sitting down at the table she raised her cup to her mouth when a loud slam burst through the air like crackling thunder. Startled, Bulma jumped at the sudden noise spilling piping hot coffee all over her new white terry robe, searing her flesh underneath it. A piercing scream erupted from her throat as jumped out of her chair to face this revolting intruder. Blue eyes met ebony orbs, staring down at her as if she was the one to reek havoc. A flush of red rose in her face as her body trembled with outrage.  
" You sorry low-down son of a bitch! You asshole! Look what you done! Can't you leave anybody at rest around here? Huh? Every time I try to enjoy peace you come around screwing up everything! EVERYTHING! "  
The flame- haired man crossed his arms and laughed at her sudden rage.  
"I would apologize, but I don't find you worthy of my grace." His sarcastic voice boomed over her, making her head spin with newly found anger.  
Her mind seemed to almost reach blackout, a very dangerous position for the hot-headed Bulma Briefs. She raised her fist at the Saiyan, but flopped it down at her side.  
"You know what, you are just not worth it!" Smirking at his victory, Vegeta strolled pass her fuming self, onto the stairway probably to freshen up after his morning training.  
Growling at frustration, anger, and possibly at the pain across her chest from the coffee, Bulma stomped up the stairs herself, leaving Mr. Briefs in awe-stricken shock.  
  
The smell of fresh tulips enlightened the anticipation in the counsel room at Capsule Corp. Important clients murmured softly as they waited for the presentation to begin, making Bulma frigid her hands at her lap. Her father glanced at her smugly, proudly at his daughter while discussing matters to the head of Armin Inc.'s vice-president. Lowering her eyes to her hands, she ran over her speech in her head, hoping this would bring success. If they could persuade Armin Inc. to merge with their company, this would bring trillions more money into their hands and possibly topping the Wall Street charts.  
Mr. Briefs rose from his chair, "Ladies and gentlemen, I graciously thank you for accompanying us this morning. We, at Capsule Corp are highly appreciative and excited to have you all here. If you have any questions or concerns, please ask. I now turn this speech over to my beloved daughter, Ms. Bulma Briefs." Clapping and gracious smiles turned towards Bulma making her smile nervously. She nodded at her father as she made her way to the podium.   
"Thank you, thank you. I know how very anticipated this day has brought to all of us. I know it has excited me very much," Small laughing rose from the crowd at her remark. Bulma smiled back. " First I would like to congratulate my father, for making this company as great and reliant as it is. My father has worked all his life in the making of Capsule Corp., for forty-five years he has grated millions of people and families with the technology that saves the dying, repairs the handicapped, and making everyone's life just that much easier. He has contributed to helpful organizations throughout the whole world, he has helped orphans find homes, the poor find wealth, and so many things that only one of a good and sincere heart could offer. I believe this man has been and will be, the greatest friend anyone could ever hope for and find. Let's all give him a hand shall we?"   
Clapping rose through the room as everyone stood up in honor of her father who's eyes had glistened with gratitude.  
" Also ," she began after the clapping subsided, " I would like to welcome with open arms Armin Incorporated, who has also contributed magnitudes to the scientific world. We have brought you all here tonight to merge us together into the most constructive company ever introduced in this millennium. To do the impossible and make it possible."  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the lighted window outside the counsel room. Bunch of shit, he thought tiring at the illiterate speech of the woman who had brought him in to her home. Grunting he stretched his sore legs to where they dangled off the tree limb he had been resting upon. Humans, he thought, were the most gullible creatures he had met. trying to make peace, trying to better tomorrow, bunch of shit. One day they would perish from their own stupendous acts of giving. "Idiots." he said to himself as he flew down to the Gravity Room to train some more.   
  
Bulma threw herself onto her bed in joy. The meeting was a success! Now Armin Inc. was part of Capsule Corp. Now both names would be on their heading and their money would be in their pockets! She smiled at her huge victory, over clad in joy. Turning over in her fresh made bed, her phone at the bedside table began to ring.  
"Hello," she answered into the receiver.   
" Hey babe!" Yamcha's voice echoed from the other end.  
" Oh hey baby, whatcha up to?"   
" Oh just got back from Atlanta, tough game, how'd your meeting go?"  
"It was excellent, Yamcha, a total success! I persuaded them! I can't believe I did it!"  
"Great babe, great!" He answered in enthusiasm.  
"So, hows about our date tonight, you promised to take me to that new movie place on farewell street tonight."  
"Oh babe, sorry I can't make it tonight, Krillen's needing my help fixin' his car and I don't know how long that'll take, sorry."  
Bulma swallowed a lump in her throat of disappointment. "Oh that's okay, maybe another time, huh?"  
"Yea sure babe, listen I gotta run, I'll call when I get through."  
"Okay, talk to ya then."  
Bulma hung the phone up and sighed. He always put things off. Shrugging her shoulders, she got up to grab some lunch and calling Chi Chi about the good news. 


	2. chapter 2

A Rose for a Rose,

A Thorn for a Thorn

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down - Creed ' One Last Breath'

****

Chapter 2

The last few weeks has been hectic for Capsule Corp. Not only the new agreement that has been ordained between them and Armin Inc. a month ago has caused a rush of adrenaline for everybody; It's now Dr.Brief's 60th birthday that has come up to show. Caterers bustled around preparing for this important and famous party. People from all four corners of the world would attend. This really made impact to Bulma Brief's already busy schedule.

Bulma rushed a few of the maidservants off from the Dining room to finish preparing the buffet tables outside. Only 6 hours left till this birthday bash would begin and Bulma already had the feeling of dread that something will screw up and leave her red-faced from embarrassment. 

As Bulma stood there contemplating on how she should decorate the centerpiece for the buffet, a known voice called from behind her.

"Woman! Come here this instant!" Great, she thought, Vegeta.

"What is it now almighty prince?" Said in more of annoyance than in question.

"That piece of junk your father created has broken again and I demand you to fix it at once!" His voiced boomed back at her as he did his usual poise.

"Dammet, Vegeta, can't you see that I am in middle of a very important project. I have got only a few hours to coordinate this occasion and I don't need your 'I am the Prince, subdue my orders now' attitude." She turned around going back to arranging the fine flowers in front of her.

"It must be fixed now or I'll have to train outside in the yard. I would love to see how your _important guests _would react to that."

"Ugh! Fine when I am finished here I will fix the damn gravity room, Ok! Puh-lease, why do you have to such a sore-ass sometimes." Bulma replied.

"Fine, but it must be done promptly, I am the Saiyan Prince, my needs are more important than this ridiculous human party." With that he turned his heels and trudged towards the den. Bulma began to chuckle at the thought that he is obviously going to sit down and watch her soap opera's. Even though he doesn't admit it, he got very interested in the plot of 'As the World Turns'.

Yep tonight is going to be interesting.

Beautiful music flowed throughout the evening as orchestras played absolute masterpieces. The soft humming of voices from the guests soothed the nights excitement, yet, anticipation was found in their greetings. Bulma stood there examining her fine work at the décor'. She was truly proud of the way things were going so far and the feeling of dread had left her soul. Familiar faces came and congratulated her work. Even Son Goku and Chi Chi had showed up with little Gohan. His eyes were in awe at the view. Krillen and his recent girlfriend had come, and of course, her love, Yamcha. 

She gave them a large smile and wave, a cue that as soon as she finished greeting the rest of the guests, she would join them for old time catch up, so to speak. 

A short bald man with a heavy mustache greeted Bulma with a sly smile. He wore heavy glasses that made his unusually blue eyes seem larger than normal. 

"Miss Briefs, how happy that we finally meet." The old man said. " I am Dr. Armin, founder of Armin Inc. I believe that was my son that you had persuaded into us joining with you. My wife was in the hospital at the time so I had sent my son in my place."

Bulma's eyes widened, "Oh, Oh! Well nice to have finally met you! I am so sorry about your wife, how is she doing?"

Frustration and grief crowded the man's face. "Well she is doing a little better, she has the cancer, you know."

"Oh I am so sorry, you have our prayers." Bulma assured sympathetically. 

"Thank you Miss Briefs, where is your father? I would like to give him congratulations."

" Oh I believe he is over near the fountain. Talking to some relatives, I believe."

"Thank you, I hope we shall have more time to speak later on."

"I'm pretty sure we will, Mr. Armin. Enjoy your evening."

"You too," He replied and walked off.

Bulma let out a long sigh before the next group of guests walked up to her. 

Streaks of orange light danced from the walls of the G.R. as Vegeta dodged the ki blasts from the bots that Dr. Briefs had built for him. He had been training non-stop for hours on end. Sweat poured from his body as it twisted and turned gracefully in a warrior's dance. Finally powering down, he shut off the large machine. He grabbed a towel and sat down at the metal bench next to one of the rounded windows. He had to beat Kakarott, no doubt about it. It was _his _destiny to become the first Super Saiyan, not that low-class loser. Growling at the thought he banged his fists at the metal, almost making a hole. He had to get away from this planet, but it was the only place he had at the moment. He was tired though, of the giddy doctor's wife, the doctor himself especially his freaking cat. And that blue-haired woman that stayed on his mind constantly. He had to admit, it has been a while for him to have had a female but damn he was used to this! From working with Freeza, he never really had the time to consider a mate. The whores who occupied the soldiers were pathetic. But he did need release of some sort, somehow. He could probably go out in this human culture and get him a suitable female, but it would be no different form the whores he had back then. Unemotional, purely to satisfy. Humph, ridiculous. 

He looked over at the party that was going on. They sure did look like they were having a good time. Stupid. Just plain stupid. But something was different. His internal senses recognized something out of place, odd. Kind of blood-thirsty once he thought about it and this time it wasn't him. Interesting, he thought but soon shrugged it off as his total boredom and proceeded out the door for a long hot (or maybe cold) shower.

The party had died down and all was left were the close relatives and friends. Boy did they have a blast! Bulma sat down at one of the tables for one last martini, then she would help clean up and get ready for bed. Yamcha had to leave early, he said that he had a meeting with his team. It really bothered her because she had some needs to fulfill tonight. It had been too long for her theses days to go without, well you know. Yamcha was always so busy. He never had time anymore for her. She missed the old days when he was so gullible and shy, so innocent and all he seemed to care about was her. Now it was the team, or his buddies, or some other excuse to keep from spending time with her. What could possibly be going on, she wondered. 

Bulma raised up at her father's voice. 

" Honey I'm going to my office to sort some paperwork and then I'll be back to help with cleanup." The aging man said.

"Dad, please its your birthday! Come on we've all got it! Just go relax Okay."

"Okay honey if you insist." 

Bulma chuckled as her father walked on. His birthday and he still wanted to help out. She got up from her seat to clear some glasses off the tables.

Vegeta stepped out of the shower as he sensed something. Something was definitely wrong around here yet, he couldn't pin point it. Drying his hair with a towel he heard a ear-piercing scream. He rushed out to the source to what it was and stopped, mouth agape. There was Mrs. Briefs holding her husband on the floor. Someone had slashed him across the stomach with a sword of some kind. Blood was everywhere, staining the white carpet. Mrs. Briefs sat there holding him, rocking back and forth, howling in grief. Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. Of course he was used to this sort of stuff, but this was so unexpected. Who would do this? Then he felt her, yes she was running up the stairs. Oh this is going to be pleasant.

Bulma rushed up the stairs following her mother's scream. As she reached the top, she noticed the back of Vegeta. She rushed passed him to see what was going on. No, this couldn't be right, could it? This has to be a dream, a dark nightmare that I will wake up from in minutes. This is not reality.

She fell to the ground. "DADDY!"

  



End file.
